


Midnight Revelations

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night. All is quite and peaceful. Until the door burst open and reality steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do a one-shot a night for about a month and this little bit is the first one. Shout out to insanelycrazymad(tumblr/ao3) for the plot idea. Plus I just need more of this ot3.

Jeremy glanced up from his GTA game and watched his roommate head to the kitchen. He gave himself a moment to stare at the toned back, his mind once more wondering how it'd feel under his fingers. He blushed at his own thoughts and chided himself for such thoughts about his friend. He turned back to his game, doing all he could to ignore his long time crush. 

 

Ryan stood at the small bar, cracking open his Diet Coke can. He looked up at Jeremy, smiling as Jeremy’s brow furrowed as he was being shot by police. He thought about making a snarky comment but didn't want to give up the chance to just watch his roommate.

 

They'd known each other since high school, but had never properly hung out. It wasn't until Geoff reintroduced them in their twenties, knowing they both needed roommates, that they began to spend more time with each other. They made it a point to do spend at least one night a week playing multiplayer, and recently had even been inviting their new neighbor and his friend for the games. Tonight however was not one of those. It had been the original plan, but life got in the way. Instead, it was the middle of the night, Jeremy trying to unlock a particularly tricky achievement, and Ryan getting ready to start the next round of Rocket League on his computer. 

 

Anything to avoid the awkwardness brought up this morning. Ryan had been showering when Jeremy, in a sleepy daze, wandered in. Their eyes had met, and neither spoke a word for a split second. Then Jeremy turned red and ran out, apologizing as he went. 

 

Jeremy glanced over again and caught Ryan watching him. Ryan turned red, realizing he got caught staring. Jeremy quickly followed suit before turning back to the game, though his character remained still.

 

Ryan was about to break the awkward silence when their apartment door flew open.

 

“HEY, GAVVY-WAVVY! GUESS WHO!”

 

In their doorway stood the very drunk, very attractive friend of their neighbor, Gavin. Michael looked around, closing the door.

 

“Gav, did you change your… Everything?”

 

Jeremy stood up, laughing softly. 

 

“I think you chose the wrong door.”

 

Ryan made his way towards Michael, slightly concerned as he swayed slightly before placing a hand on the wall. 

 

“Nah.” Michael grinned and looked the roommates over. “I chose the best door.”

 

They looked at him quizzically. 

 

“Nothing quite like finding yourself standing in the living room of your crushes who are already half naked.” 

 

“Your what?” Ryan asked.

 

“Half naked?” Jeremy said, noting that he was in a pair of shorts and a shirt. If anything Ryan was half naked, having shucked his shirt off earlier. Jeremy was grateful Ryan's back was turned as he went red again.

 

Michael’s mouth turned down into a frown. “Oh damn, I didn't interrupt anything did I?” 

 

“No, no, we were just playing games.” Ryan launched forward as he spoke, catching Michael as he jerked forward himself. “You however should sit down.”

 

Michael didn't fight as Ryan led him to the couch. “Man, you guys still tiptoeing around each other? How’m I gonna ask you both out when you can't even admit you like each other.”

 

The other two’s eye shot wide and the looked at each other.

 

“I-I don't know w-what he's…” Ryan stuttered.

 

“It's true.” Jeremy said bluntly, seizing the moment.

 

Silence filled the room. Ryan and Jeremy continued to stare at each other, processing what had just happened. 

 

Snoring broke through the tension. They glanced down at Michael, passed out on the couch. 

 

“Wanna go talk about it in the other room?”

 

“What do you wanna do with him?” Ryan asked.

 

\----------------

 

Michael let out a groan, his head splitting. He hadn't meant to drink so much the night before. He had only wanted to drown out his feelings for the two men he had just met a month ago. 

 

“Shut up, I'm trying to sleep.” A deep voice said in his ear. 

 

That's when he realized, not only was he not in his bed, he was wrapped in someone's arms. He rolled over, finding Jeremy sleepily glaring at him. 

 

“You can't sleep much longer, you got work in a couple hours.” A voice came from the door behind Jeremy.

 

Michael sat up, spotting Ryan. The oldest male held a bowl and was mixing something.

 

“Ugh.” Jeremy groaned. “Why'd we stay up so late?”

 

“Apparently we had things to discuss.” Ryan sat the bowl down before heading over to the bed.

 

Michael found himself sitting up, staring back and forth between the two, completely confused.

 

“Now, come on, I'm making your favorite.”

 

“Scrambled eggs and pancakes?”

 

“Of course.” Ryan gave Jeremy a quick peck before turning to Michael and placing one on his forehead. “Thanks.”

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael said, exasperated, but a huge grin found its way onto his face.


End file.
